


Omega Mentor

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [26]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Roy wants Dick to mentor Grant omega to omega. Dick has some reservations.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Series: DC Omegaverse [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Omega Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this idea for a while. Still not entirely happy with it but it feels like the kind of idea I’ll overthink instead of ever actually writing so it’s better to just get it done.

“Well I think the team is settling in rather nicely,” Roy says. He and Dick sitting on the couch of the new Titan’s Tower – Lian asleep over both of them, pinning them both down. And yeah Roy should have put her to bed earlier but she looked too comfortable and he figured she’s still light enough to carry when they head to bed themselves.

“Thankfully,” Dick says. “It was a bit tense at the start.”

“Well, most of them have come from different teams,” Roy says with an easy shrug. It’s a convenient in to the request he has but he doesn’t want to be too obvious about it. “There’s bound to be some teething issues. Hell, we didn’t always get along perfectly and we were a team since about as long as you were in those short-shorts.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Dick says as if they both don’t know how much he loved wearing them.

“My bad – those very attractive short-shorts,” Roy says. Because he certainly mourned the day Dick hung them up for good.

Dick glares at him for it but it hardly has any heat to it. And Roy would know – he’s been on the receiving end of a brutal Grayson-glare more than his fair share in his life.

Of course because he’s Roy Harper he has to push his luck.

“You still haven’t told me if you’d wear them again like I keep asking.”

“Roy your daughter is right here.”

“She’s asleep. And anyway, I didn’t mean it like that- just to show the kids where the Titans started.” And, okay, also to fulfil a fantasy of Roy’s but that would just be an added bonus.

“More like ruin any credibility I have as Pack Head,” Dick says.

“So you admit the Titans will be pack again?”

“They always are,” Dick says, sounding resigned. “Just normally they don’t come with so much baggage from their previous packs.”

“No – I think we came with plenty of baggage.” What with Dick’s need to be the one in control instilled in him from the Bat himself. And Roy’s, well, everything.

“That’s different – Toni and Grant both seem to go into bat for which of us should be the leader any chance they can get,” Dick says.

“They’re getting better,” Roy says. “Speaking of them though I have a favour to ask.”

It was actually the whole point Roy started the conversation for.

“What?” Dick asks, clearly suspicious. Well, clearly to Roy who knows what Dick’s suspicion looks like. And Roy is not too proud to admit it makes him a little nervous to continue.

“Would you mind mentoring Grant?”

“I thought you were,” Dick says, the suspicion still raised in him Roy can tell.

“I am but I’m no-“

“Omega,” Dick finishes with exactly the level of hackles raised Roy expected.

“Well, yeah.” No point lying about it. “There isn’t any other older omega in his life and while I can help with a lot of the teen hero stuff I wasn’t an omega teen hero.”

“It’s honestly not that different,” Dick says, slowly running his hands through Lian’s hair as she sleeps through the conversation. Likely to remind himself not to get too aggressive about it like he wants to – the different expectations put on him as an omega something that will probably always be a sore spot for him.

“Yeah and that sounds a lot more believable coming from you than me.” Roy decides it’s better not to mention the fact that while both Roy and Dick had bucked up against the authority of their mentors and Pack Heads, Dick now held the position as Second Head within the Wayne and Bat pack while Roy was no longer part of the Queen pack. Something that was partially the result of the different in their personalities and also likely partially the result of their difference in designation.

“Roy he hardly even knows me.”

“So? You were Robin, you are Nightwing. You are Batman and the Justice Leagues darling and the leader of the Teen Titans.” Roy is honestly impressed at his ability to keep any jealousy from his voice. As much as he gets the reason why Dick was all those things there’s still the part of him that was Speedy – measuring himself up against it and finding himself lacking. “There isn’t a hero around who doesn’t want your advice.”

“I can think of a few,” Dick says. Because for all of his achievements he still measures himself up against the impossible standards of the Bat.

“Come on Dickie, I’m not asking you to adopt him or even take him under your wing as much as you have Robin or Toni. Just- give him advice and help him figures out how to be an omega and a hero.”

“Alright,” Dick says. “I’ll try, but he looks up to you more. He’s used to you as a leader.”

“And Toni seems to buck up when I even slightly take control.” The young alpha making it well clear that she was here for Dick more than anything. With a territorialism that Roy would be more concerned about if it wasn’t clear Dick had it well under control. “Once they realise how the power structure is they’ll settle down.”

“And what is that power structure?” Dick asks with a teasing grin.

“You’re Head Omega and I’m Head Alpha and until Donna or Kori come back to allow majority rules voting if we disagree your decision wins.”

“That’s not-“ Dick starts because he’s always avoided spelling out a pack structure despite how logically he can outline any other part of his life.

“Don’t worry, if I think your plan is particularly stupid I’ll call Donna or Kori to help me talk some sense into you. Hell, if I need to I’ll call Wally or Garth in as well,” Roy says and Dick laughs.

“Seriously though Rob, you’ve never led the Titans astray before and that’s why you’re the true leader. I’m just here to help out.”

“Well, with the current team I think I’m going to need it,” Dick says, with an indulgent smile. And Roy knows that if push comes to shove he’d do anything for the omega.


End file.
